


海水房间

by guaji777



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaji777/pseuds/guaji777
Summary: 非典型ABO





	海水房间

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO

奶油蛋糕味四处飘散在房子里，横冲直撞的Alpha气息。金珉周被发情期的燥热牵着跌跌撞撞走向卧室，染上水汽的哭腔好像脱离身体，在已经变成滚烫浆糊的脑袋外游离。

双人衣柜被翻得一团糟，已经不太能分辨衣物所有者的金珉周索性把衣服全部搬了出来，然后铺满一整张床。两个人的气味隐隐约约交杂，金珉周找出还残留着淡淡海水味的衬衫堆在自己身边，半跪半躺在里面，鼻子几乎埋进床里。她只因此满足了一会儿——丝丝缕缕捉不住的气味更撩人，呜呜咽咽地从眼眶里流出对Omega的思念，侧躺着的Alpha完全能捕捉到身下性器欲望的膨胀。

伸手下去碰——滚烫。

 

金采源从来没见过这个样子的金珉周——红彤彤的、火热的、压抑的金珉周。

打开家门时满屋四处乱撞的奶油蛋糕味，金珉周温柔又善良，连信息素的气味都是纯良无害的，到了发情期不会打扰Omega只在床上拼命忍耐。

金珉周看到金采源时泪水已经沁入Omega的衬衫里，想喊姐姐喉咙里只哼出一声软声。金采源不太在乎一床狼藉，她挑挑眉就知道发情期的Alpha在筑巢。

现在的要紧事是金珉周。

 

她走到床边坐下，听见金珉周从嗓子里挤出要抑制剂的声音皱着眉摇摇头，

【Alpha抑制剂的副作用你不知道吗】

话里带着责怪，金珉周心里一委屈，哼哼唧唧的哭立马汹涌起来。金采源叹了口气，湿漉漉的小孩，哭也是星辰翻涌，

【我回来了还要什么抑制剂啊】

 

金采源把金珉周按在床上，转身跨坐在Alpha身上，连潮湿的吻都没有就开始在她的胯上磨蹭。蹭到全部湿掉，Omega把金珉周的套头长袖推到胸口以上，眼下一片红地吻上乖乖Alpha的乳尖。因为湿得厉害，金珉周很快就把家伙送了进去，肿胀感被因软肉吸吮带来的刺激代替，Omega下身的跳动带动着Alpha性器快感袭来。一潮一潮的黏腻甜蜜席卷而来，几乎让金珉周落入快感浪潮中央。

金采源更加镇定，不急不忙地吻遍金珉周的全身，她低身揽上Alpha的脖子，犬齿恶意地留了个印记。金珉周啊地一声叫出来，眼眶子和下身几乎同时要喷射。Omega被顶得难受，瞪眼掐上金珉周的大腿，

【要死啊，不怕断掉吗你】

纯情Alpha连直白点的话也听不得，下流情话击中心脏娇嫩处，胸腔里的小浣熊咚咚敲鼓。

情热中金采源只看到金珉周头上的两片嫩粉耳朵好像在扑棱扑棱扇着，做爱时的兴奋全都展露在表面了。下身交合处两人动情地活动着，Omega给金珉周带来的安定感覆盖了她的全身，更愉悦的动作让金采源舒服得直叹气。

这样的情况下Alpha好像逐渐找回主动的密码，

【我能在姐姐上面吗】

话还没说完的时候金采源已经被压在床上了。真的是，先斩后奏的小崽子。

 

Alpha成为上位更加紧张，身下的姐姐兔子一样小小一只，压都不敢压下去。金采源发现她不动了，急得搂过金珉周先堵住嘴，再轻轻拍拍Alpha的腰让她活跃起来。金珉周急得要哭，姐姐的病弱感此时蒙在Alpha的眼前，仿佛碰一下就会碎，充满了清冷又疏离的氛围，她动得艰难起来。

金采源恨铁不成钢啊，咬着牙在Alpha耳边念更动人的话，

【珉周快点呐…】

【太…太大了…】

一阵阵直白语言带来的快感冲晕了金珉周，下身也不自觉地往前顶，来自发情期的热又从小腹里升上来直顶脑袋，理智被打散，动作被直觉支配持续。Alpha的性器热情地碾压着甬道内的软肉，年轻人的抽插毫无章法，只知道被要溢出来的爱意灌进身体里。爱被两人的下身控制得动弹不得，体液和肉体交融拍打在一起咕噜咕噜作响。姐姐的柔情蜜意让她几乎要射出一次，却又小孩子气地憋住，固执地坚持不要在自己的发情期趁人之危。

 

【我…我喝口水】

哑着嗓子在中场休息时挤出句话来，金珉周啪嗒啪嗒跑出去，急匆匆的。

回来的时候年轻Alpha腿都站不稳，连脑袋都摇摇晃晃，一把跌坐在填充着泡沫粒子的沙发袋里。豆袋沙发让她失去重心，被挤压被支撑在情欲里打转，站也站不起来。

无力感摧残着金珉周的理智，爪子挠了挠沙发套，脸红扑扑的，

【姐姐可以过来吗】

金采源还在轻轻喘气，金珉周小心翼翼的提问把她的心都捂软乎了，跌跌撞撞地倒向Alpha怀里。因为光溜溜的，Alpha很快又硬了，脸红心跳地看着金采源在自己身上逗弄那家伙。看起来Omega也不太能忍得住，金珉周能够感受到金采源湿润温热的液体滴在她的性器上，她想抬起腰但塌下去的豆袋沙发不允许。Alpha懊恼地抓上姐姐的腰，眼睛红红地透露着情欲。

金采源了然地配合她，直起身慢慢坐下。下身被充斥的满足感让她长叹一口气，挺着腰运动。金珉周舒服得紧绷起来，模糊中甚至觉得性器在被舔弄，热和软是让她最愉快的感受。

高潮来得猛烈，金采源喉咙里挤压出点呜咽声外没有其他，水流得又多又色情，沙发套上一片比旁边颜色更深的地方提醒着她们刚刚做了什么。迷乱的画面让金珉周眼眶又湿了一次，没忍住射了出来。

 

又哭了，弄脏了易碎品姐姐的负罪感满满当当盛在心脏里。刚从高潮余韵里缓过神来的金采源擦掉红扑扑脸蛋上的泪，海水味冲淡了点房间里黏腻的奶油蛋糕味。金珉周这时被Omega的信息素安抚着，泪水止住了，她觉得自己像一条被幸福的海水包裹着的鱼。

 

【珉周啊，不要忍着了，想哭就哭吧】


End file.
